1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for testing a semiconductor device, and to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for testing semiconductor devices, in particular the interface timing, are known in which a test pattern to be used for testing the semiconductor device is communicated to the semiconductor device and passed along a signal path in the semiconductor device to be tested. The data passed via the signal path are compared with the original test data in order to determine possible errors which have occurred during the test. For this purpose, the original test data have to be maintained with a very precise timing. For this reason, it is necessary to provide additional circuits on the semiconductor device in order to achieve the precise timing and the comparison of the data, which leads to an enlargement of the size of the semiconductor device and/or an impairment of the timing accuracy of the semiconductor device.